No more Mistakes
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing this, new death every day. A review would be nice? just one.

* * *

The only thing I can remember vividly,

to the point I can't breathe,

is when we first came here.

Even while everyone was trying to think of a way to escape.

I did nothing to help… I had to be protected like an idiot.

Meanwhile, everyone else was getting hurt.

And I was alone.

One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes.

* * *

Italy burst into the piano room, and gasped at the sight. There was Japan, lying a little away from the piano, his Katana lying a little away from his hand. The room was covered in blood, and Italy brought a hand to his mouth as he examined Japan's wounds.

His head was bleeding, badly. His chest was ripped open and blood was pooling out of him. His usually white naval suit, was torn all over and splattered with blood. His half-lidded eyes looked directly at the trembling nation in front of him.

"Huhu… I'm sorry. It looks like this is the end for me." He said sadly.

"D-Don't say that! What just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this flag and stop the bleeding!" cried Italy. Japan looked into the eyes of the nation in front of him, smiling sadly.

"No… No. It's hopeless. There is no time… Please just leave me…. And go to the others. Fortunately, they've… forgotten…. That I came here. Please, leave me." Italy began to fumble around in his pockets for something, anything! That would help Japan.

"Of course I can't do that! Just- I'll make bandages right now! Please!" but he was interrupted as Japan spoke again softly.

"Italy"

"Wh-What?"

"You don't have your white flag anymore, do you? You have already used all of it to make bandages for everyone else." Italy gripped the side of his own head with his hands, shaking his head.

"No- I-I do! L-Look! I just made it! I'll help you right now… No…No, Japan… I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little longer!" Japan cracked open his eyes a little, there was clearly no white flag in the little Italian's hands.

"Italy, You are very kind. But even though my eyes are dulled, I know that you are lying. It is so… frustrating. I wanted us to get…out…together….." Italy fell to his knees and grasped Japan's hands in his own, shaking them.

Kiku Honda closed his eyes, and went to sleep. For the last time. Italy's tears began to fall. Trembling, Italy leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the head.

_Addio… Japan._


	2. Chapter 2

Italy walked out the Piano room shaking, wandering the corridors aimlessly. Until he met Prussia in the corridor. With-out speaking a word they ran through the corridors. Looking for survivors. They opened one door, and instantly tears were running down Italy's face while Prussia seemed in shock.

China, Russia and France were all propped against the wall near the fireplace, trying to stop the bleeding on their stomachs. Blood was everywhere. Prussia and Italy dashed over to the three, and slowly their eyes came up to meet their own gaze.

Italy stopped just in front of the trio, falling to his knees. Prussia stood a step behind him, trembling slightly. It's not as if they hadn't seen death before, they'd been in many wars before. But when it was your own friends… and this gruesome….

"Sorry. This is where I fall." Said China, a frown of sadness and pain adjourned his face.

"I'm glad we could make…a new breach, a least" Russia managed to say, spitting out a lot of blood. Italy began to cry harder and Prussia tried his best to keep the tears from flowing.

To keep strong.

For Italy.

France couldn't stand to see Italy cry.

Looking at the nation he considered a little brother, he reached a bloodied hand forward and lifted the little Italian's head up to look him in the eyes.

"Come now, Italy, don't cry; Just go. If you stay here, that monster is just going to show up again."

France let his arm fall back to his side.

"But"

"Prussia, will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet, but it's hard to fight that monster." Prussia looked into France's dying eyes, flinching slightly at the state of him. They shared a final knowing look with each other, their own way of saying goodbye.

"I know. I'll do it." France's arm slipped from his stomach and his head rested on China's shoulder. France smiled one last time before his eyes closed and he slipped into eternal sleep.

"France?" asked Italy. He began to shake as he stared at his older brother. Another one gone. Prussia stared at the frenchman. One of his best friends... was... dead. He never thought this would happen to them. No. They were nations. THEY WEREN'T MEANT TO DIE! H

"Quickly. Don't let our efforts be in vain." Said Russia, trying to stop the Italian and Prussian from crying.

"Really, you're so slow on the uptake." Russia stated, sounding a little angry at the two.

"If you stay here, you're only going to get in the way. Just get away, quickly." China scolded. Italy brought his hands up to cover his eyes, while Russia and China game Prussia a meaningful look. The nation nodded slightly.

"Let's go Italy. Let's get out of here." Said Prussia. He couldn't stand it any longer, and dashed out the room. Italy looked at the three nations in front of him, leaning forward, he gently kissed their foreheads, shocking the two. Italy stood up and followed the Prussian at a slower pace. Just before he left, he stopped.

"…" He looked at the three for one last time. Before following Prussia.

When Italy was gone, China turned his head slightly to look at Russia.

"You really are the perfect role of the villain."

"You're quite the actor yourself." Laughed Russia. Suddenly China snapped his head towards the door. Trying to stand, but not even making it off the ground.

"I have to find… Japan… quickly… While I got all sluggish here… I forgot again…" Russia immediately began to think about his own family. The Baltic's were at home, probably with Poland and Ukraine and Belarus were safe. He thought it was quite funny, that little China was dying, but still trying to get to his brother.

But the nation didn't have a chance to look for his little brother, as his eyes slipped shut and he also fell into darkness. His body went limp and he slip down the wall, letting France's head fall on his own. Russia thought about his own family.

"China?" asked Russia cautiously. His violet eyes turned to see both of the dead nations. He smiled sadly to himself and allowed a single tear to escape.

"Haa! Even in this place… I'm all alone yet again…" Russia's body fell limp and he let the darkness finally take over.

_Addio… brother France, China and Russia._


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia and Italy got out the room, and ran upstairs to meet Germany. Germany and Prussia looked at each other, than down at the small hysterical Italy.

"Italy." Said nation looked to see Germany, who gave him a weak smile.

"Were gonna take a look around Italy. See if you can find America and the others. We'll meet back here okay?" Italy looked at the two brothers confused, before nodding and taking off down a corridor somewhere. Prussia turned towards his younger brother.

"You sure West?" Germany turned to his elder brother and nodded.

"Good, I can't have you chickening out on the awesome me." And Prussia took off in the opposite direction of Italy, Germany at his heels.

* * *

Italy kept running, opening doors and closing them when he found no sign that America ,or the others, had been there. Till he came to one room.

There, in the middle of the room, was America. Blood covered his clothes and trickled down his forehead, but he didn't look too bad… For now. The smaller nation then noticed that the two beds were occupied. Tears began to well in his eyes again as he saw Canada and England lying on the beds either side of America. Blood was everywhere and Italy could tell the two weren't going to last much longer.

England looked peaceful, one arm lying over his chest with the other hanging over the side of the bed. Canada looked the same, one arm lying over the end of the bed and the other clutching the dead polarbear.

If it wasn't for the blood, they could have passed it off as sleeping.

* * *

"yeah we'll be fine, so just get out of here and get us some reinforcements or something." America said, trying to sound happy. But Italy knew he was faking it.

"Wait! In the mean time, even you will get hurt beyond help-"

"It's fine. Besides, I want to do these two a favour and stay with them." America looked back between the two countries on the bed, a small smile gracing his lips.

"America….." Italy looked at the American with pleading eyes, at which America sighed at.

"Haaa…. No, that isn't it. They can't hear me anymore so I'll tell you in all honesty…" Italy took in the scene in front of him. England and Canada lying on the beds, covered in blood and dying. But both had tiny, tiny smiles on the faces. And America stood in the middle, his body facing the wall, covered in blood, but not his own. He turned his head to look at Italy.

"I want to stay with them. Till my last moment. Because they're both very important to me."

A smile crept its way onto his face as he looked at his little family. His father and brother.

"And because you're going to… protect me-"

"Haha! Yeah. Even though I can't even move anymore."

" But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing." America said, staring at the still form of England.

"…..!"

"Go for it. I wish you luck." Italy turned away from America, and began walking towards the door. Once again, before he opened the door he turned around to look at the three. America was smiling at him, a small, encouraging smile. Italy smiled back. Before leaving the room.

_Addio England, Canada…. America…_

America watched as Italy left the room. As soon as the door closed, he sat down with his back against the wall. He reached out a hand and took Matthew's and Arthur's in his own, noticing they were going cold.

_I will stay with you._

America kept tight a hold of the two nation's hands, feeling the heat slowly disappearing. Soon they were stone cold, and America let the tears cascade down his cheeks. He was alone. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he never heard Italy come back. His eyes finally began to drift shut.

_Till my last moment._


	4. Chapter 4

Someone screamed, it sounded like Prussia. Italy desperately ran along the corridor, opening and slamming doors closed when he couldn't find the two brothers. There was one final door, at the very end of the corridor. With-out hesitating, Italy ran into the room and let out a horrified cry.

Germany and Prussia were lying slumped against the wall. Blood was everywhere. Prussia had multiple gashes and deep cuts covering his body, and blood was staining his snowy hair a dark crimson. Germany had barely any blood on him, or cuts but….. There was a very large gash on his forehead, so deep that Italy could clearly see his brain.

Prussia looked up towards Italy, and shakily raised his hand towards Italy. Where there lay a blood-splattered key.

"We got the key." Said Prussia weakly. Crying, Italy reached forward and took the key. He held it close to his chest and fell to his knees sobbing.

"Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much to get it back. You should be happier." Italy looked up and saw Germany smiling a little at him, along with Prussia.

"Why did you lie…? You said you were only going to take a look around…" asked Italy, Germany glared a little at him, but his smile was still in place.

"Ah, Yes. Well… It's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead." Italy's body began to shake as he stared at Germany in shock.

"You knew-?!" shouted Italy. Prussia winced at the volume and laid his head on Germany's shoulder.

"Hahah!...Well, now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired." Said Prussia quietly, a small trail of blood trickling down his chin.

"You're right Prussia. You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you." Said Germany, letting a tiny tear escape his eye.

"Why?! No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" Italy screamed hysterically. Germany smiled a little again, letting another small tear escape.

"Anyone who…disobeys… will run…ten laps…"

"…look…if you don't…Hurry up… he'll keep adding…even more." Prussia breathed.

"Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany… Will have to run… to catch me…"

Prussia let out a small chuckle. At least little Italy… would get out…alive. And slowly, Prussia's eyes closed shut.

"Prussia-"

I'm so sorry Italy. I just wanted you to get out… Please forgive me Italy…. Take…Care…

Germany took his final breath.

"…-"

"Ger…Man…Y?"

No. No. No. NOOOO!

_Addio Prussia, Ger…ma…ny_


	5. Chapter 5

_Even though I followed different paths_

_No matter what I did, they still left me_

_If only I hadn't heard those rumours…_

_If only I hadn't told America_

_No, this is no good._

_I just have to try harder_

_What was I supposed to say next,again?_

_Whose life was in danger next, again?_

_What…do I have to do next…again?_

_How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes?_

_How many more times will I have to tell the same lies?_

_How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?_

_I made them so many promises, but when we met next, _

_they had forgotten all about them._

_We had finally learnt how to all get along, _

_but when we next met, they were all back to normal._

_I don't want to forget them, though._

_What can I do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_How can I get them all out of here?_

_Haaa… It's hopeless. _

_It feels like my head is going to burst_

_I want to try harder…_

_And harder…_

_But…_

_I'm so very tired…_


	6. Chapter 6

Italy kept running, and running, and running. Beforee he knew it, he was at the front door. He shoved the key hurriedly in the lock and rushed out the door. He ran and was in the middle of the path, when… he stopped.

_"I got out_

_I'm the only who survived_

_The only one who got out_

_I shouldn't have been able to get out_

Italy began to cry again.

_What the hell? This doesn't make any sense_

_Out of everyone, I'm the only one left?!"_

_"What the hell?!"_

_"What the hell?!"_

Suddenly, the mansion doors opened. The _creature _began to walk towards Italy who froze in panic, but quickly regained his senses and ran to the gate. Just as he was about to run out, he stopped. The creature continued walking till.

_"STOP!_

_I won right?_

_You couldn't catch me_

_You lost!_

_The moment I get out of here you'll lose_

_There's nothing you can do from that distance!_

_When I get out of here_

_This place won't be the same as before_

_As a nation, I will destroy this place"_

The creature looked at the nation in front of him and came to a decision. He had driven Italy mad…perfect. The small nation stood there, arms out stretched, covered in his friend's blood, the journal in his hand.

_"Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh?_

_I'm your last trophy, after all._

_You lost to the guy who's only redeeming feature is his fast feet!"_

Now the _thing_ thought about it, it was quite pitiful that he hadn't killed the small nation first of all.

_"…back…"_

The creature cocked it's head to the side, looking at the small nation in front of him. What did he just ask?

_"Take us back_

_You can take us back in this warped space, can't you?_

_If you can do that, why don't you eat me first?_

_If you can catch me, that is."_

The _creature_ looked at the little Italian, or would it be Italy himself? A smile over-took the creature's face. Italy raised his hand and pointed at the _thing_.

_"Go back!"_

_This time... I won't make any mistakes._


End file.
